


Understanding Come Through Communication

by LacieFuyu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It based on SH trailer, It sweet in the end I promise, M/M, Misunderstanding, Sad, Sweet, The Infamous "Get Out", Yeah only I tweak it as I like, just a little bit discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu
Summary: “Magnus come on…..”Magnus looked away.“Get out.”





	Understanding Come Through Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ya! Malec One shot that based from the Infamous "Get Out" in trailer. I took a liberty on it and tweak it here and there hahahaha
> 
> I hope you gonna love it ^_^
> 
> Betaed by Guardian_Rose
> 
> Happy Reading!

Alec almost didn’t remember why things that could, did go wrong.

 

It was their night-off after a long while. They decided to go out on a date and it was really great. Everything went well. They went to Japan because Alec loved fatty tuna so much. He still questioned the name fatty tuna which earned a laugh from Magnus.

 

Magnus threw him a fond smile and slid his arms around Alec’s. He intertwined their hands. Alec responded with a smile that he was sure was from ear to ear. It hur a littlet to smile that wide he had to admit but Magnus always had that capability to make him happy.

 

“You are impossible, Alexander.”

 

“I am your impossible though.”

 

Magnus chuckles and kisses his cheek.

 

“There is no lie there.”

 

Alec also noticed the omamori he gave to Magnus wrapped around his wrist like a bracelet. He couldn’t help but grin even though he tried to repress it; he tried but failed anyway. Magnus noticed.

 

“What is it, Darling?”

 

“It’s nothing”

 

“You know that is a lie. That grin of yours wouldn’t show up if there was nothing.”

 

Alec grinned. He pointed to the omamori.

 

“I am just happy you bring it with you.”

 

Magnus’ smile turned soft and giggles escaped his mouth. Alec couldn’t help but chuckle. He really loved it when he could make Magnus happy in any way. It made him happy. Magnus’ happiness became his happiness too and that fact somehow warmed his heart.

 

It really went well and Alec thought nothing could make it go wrong, then they started to argue when they arrived at the loft. They talked about downworlders and shadowhunters. It was only a little chat at first but one thing lead to another and it ended up being a heated debate between them. Since both of them had strong opinions it was hard for them to back down.

 

Then, Magnus asked a question with a small smile of disbelief on his face.

 

“Do you not trust my words?”

 

Alec noticed Magnus’ expression. He was hurt and it hurt Alec the it wasn’t the first time he’d seen that look on his face.  Alec backpedalled.

 

“Magnus come on…..”

 

Magnus looked away.

 

“Get out.”

 

Magnus didn’t shout nor did he glare at him while saying that. He said it firmly but barely heard. He looked away as if it was hard to look in Alec’s direction. Alec could feel his chest tighten. It was painful.

 

Alec then passed him. He walked out the loft without turning back. He ran back all the way to Institute. He wanted to forget the pain he felt in his chest. It was  _ really _ painful.

 

When he arrived at the Institute he immediately ran back to his room. Effectively avoiding everyone in his path. Fortunately for him there was no Izzy or Jace in sight. He didn’t want to see anyone, especially them. They would start questioning what happened and he didn’t want to talk about it. Not now, not ever.

 

As soon as he arrived at his room, Alec locked the door and slid down behind the door. He contemplated what had just happened. He knew he was being a jerk for touching such a sensitive subject but it still hurt nonetheless. He squeezed his chest.

 

_ It hurts. _

 

He felt something wet fall to the floor. At first he only stared at it and then his eyes widened in realization. He was crying. Soon he couldn’t control it anymore; he let go.

 

He let himself cry because it hurt. It hurt because Magnus just broke up with him. He loved Magnus so deeply already. The fact Magnus had just broken up with him and he hurt Magnus in the process which made it unbearable.

 

They were so happy and suddenly it had turned downhill in seconds. He couldn’t believe it.

 

_ Why had it become like this? _

 

XXXX

 

Magnus was tired. He was tired physically and emotionally. Everything that had happened today made his nerves fried. He tried to sleep but he couldn’t. He couldn’t help but remember Alec’s expression when he told him to get out. Alec looked hurt too and, worse, he looked like he wanted to cry. Magnus gritted his teeth and slammed his hand onto the bed in frustration.

 

_ Ugh. _

 

_ Damn it. _

 

He should have known better than letting his emotions get the better of him. Yes he was pissed off about the whole downworlder and shadowhunter thing but it wasn’t Alec’s fault. Alec was a protector. He naturally would defend and think how to protect his fellow shadowhunters. The Clave might have shunned him but he was respected in the Institute as a good leader and as a leader he had to think how to protect them.

 

It was just like Magnus always thinking of the best course to protect downworlders under his wings. There was no difference at all in that way of thinking. They just had different people to protect.

 

Downworlders had been slaughtered as the years passed but Alec wasn’t there to see the horror of it and he only got it just now. He was young.  _ So young. _

 

Magnus turned so his back was against the bed. He looked at the ceiling, wondering what Alec thought about him now. He didn’t mean to hurt him. Magnus sighed.

 

There was a heavy feeling rested on his chest. He felt bad. He was the one who said about ‘don’t push him away’ when they faced a problem but look at him. Instead Alec, who had pushed him away, it was Magnus now. It felt like karma.

 

Magnus got up. He took his phone from the night stand. He scrolled down his contacts and found the name he wanted.

 

_ Alexander. _

 

Magnus was afraid if he were being honest to himself. He was afraid Alec wouldn’t answer it. He sighed. He gathered his courage and called him.

 

Magnus tried a few times but there was no response. All of them led to voicemail. Magnus sighed dejectedly. He knew it was quite late so he reasoned maybe Alec had already fallen asleep.

 

He put his phone down on the night stand again then he threw himself back onto the bed. He forced himself to sleep. He knew he needed it. His whole body was so tense with everything happened. Magnus sighed to his pillow. To think earlier they were so happy and then think of it going downhill in seconds.

 

Even though Alec still lived in the Institute, Alec often slept over there enough that many of his belonging were there. It no longer felt like his loft but Alec’s and his. The bed felt cold without Alec. Magnus sighed again.

 

He was restless but Magnus finally fell asleep. Before the darkness embraced him there was one thing he was sure of.

 

_ I hate fighting with Alexander. _

 

XXXX

 

Magnus woke up with an awful feeling. His body felt heavy and stiff in a few places. He felt dizzy too. The ray of sunshine coming through the windows didn’t help reduce his dizziness. He buried his head back into the pillow. He wanted nothing but  to sleep again. Even so he forced himself to wake up. He wouldn’t feel better until Alec and him made up.

 

Magnus checked his phone. There were no call or texts from Alec. He sighed.

 

_ Is he still mad at me? _

 

Magnus groaned. He felt like crying. He really HATED fighting with Alec. Magnus chose to text Alec.

 

**_[To Alexander]_ **

**_Alexander, I hope you are no longer mad. I am sorry for snapping at you yesterday. We should talk about it instead of fighting like yesterday. I am truly sorry. Could you come here tonight? I miss you already_ **

 

Magnus clicked send and then put his phone back on the night stand. Since he felt awful after he chose to take a bath. He usually preferred to take showers but this one was occasion he knew he need it.

 

He discarded his clothes and slipped into the bath. The warm water gave the wanted effect. His tensed muscle started to relax and it gave Magnus calming sense. He needed it after the fight he had last night with Alexander. He closed his eyes and slithered down until the water reached his chin.

 

Magnus knew he smelled like sandalwood. It was his favourite. Their favourite. He missed Alexander. He missed him so much. Logically, he knew it was only yesterday they had last seen each other but they separated with a fight. It felt like a long time already.

 

Magnus sat up and sighed. He ran his hand over his face. He felt like he could go crazy already. He wanted everything to be alright again.

 

He finished his bath. He pulled a towel down to wrap it round his waist and another to dry his body and hair. When he looked in the mirror he noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He wasn’t surprised with how late it was when he slept and he was restless.

 

He walked out the bathroom then checked his wardrobe. He didn’t feel dressed up. He looked through it. There was one that caught his eye.  _ Alec’s sweater _ . It might be sentimental but he really needed something to make him feel close to Alec. He pulled it from the wardrobe. He paired the sweater with a dark button shirt and dark grey slim fit pants. He only applied black kohl on his eyes and used concealer to hiding his dark circles. He styled his hair as usual and he was done. He looked presentable enough for his standards.

 

He looked at his phone. He frowned. Alec still hadn’t replied back. Magnus chewed his lip in worry. He tried to text Alec again but that was to no avail. There was still no response from Alec.

 

Magnus couldn’t stand it anymore. He was worried. He had to meet Alec or he would go crazy. So, He chose to go to Institute instead waiting for Alec respond to him.

 

XXXX

 

When Magnus arrived, there was nothing wrong. Everything went on as usual except his arrival made some of them whisper here and there but that wasn’t new for Magnus. He was about to go to Alec’s room until he spotted a familiar figure with long, dark hair.

 

“Isabelle!”

 

Isabelle stopped in her tracks and turned. She smiled when she realized it was Magnus.

 

“Magnus!”

 

Isabelle hugged him briefly. Magnus asked without beating around the bush.

 

“Do you know where Alexander is? I have to talk with him.”

 

Isabelle didn’t answer him immediately, instead she asked her own quetion.

 

“Are you and Alec fighting? Because he looked so dejected as if he were a kicked puppy” then she looked at his face, there was worry in her eyes “You look tired too and the concealer not enough to hide your dark circle.”

 

Magnus pressed his lips together. He didn’t think it was that obvious but Isabelle was observant after all. He nodded. “Yes, We are fighting…. Both of us are people with strong opinions and one thing led to another. I didn’t mean to snap at him but I did. I want to apologise to him, Isabelle.”

 

Isabelle smiled. She punched Magnus’ shoulder lightly. “It’s Izzy. Stop calling me Isabelle. You can call me Izzy. Also go get him, Magnus. He was brooding and I am sure only you could make him stop. He is in the training room, practicing his archery.”

 

“Thank you, Isabelle- I mean Izzy.”

 

Isabelle smirked.

 

“Go get him tiger. Make things right. I don’t want to lose my brother-in-law.”

 

Isabelle winked and left him alone.

 

Magnus blinked at where Isabelle left and chuckled.

 

_ Brother-in-law, huh? _

 

XXXX

 

Magnus found the room Isabelle meant. He found Alec there. Alec focused on the target and released the arrow. It was a bullseye of course since it was Alec after all. Magnus fidgeted, not sure how to interrupt him when he was so focused. He didn’t want to bother him but he knew they needed to talk. He gathered his courage and called out.

 

“Alexander.”

 

Alec snapped out of his focus and turned to Magnus. His eyes widened when he saw Magnus and his whole body tensed up. Magnus bit his lips. He didn’t like it one bit.

 

Alec looked away.

 

Alec’ reaction stung him. Magnus’ hand  immediately ran over his chest.  _ It hurt _ .

 

“Alexander…..”

 

Alec looked back at him. He was stoic but Magnus could see in his eyes that he was hurting. Magnus’ jaw clenched. He really didn’t know what to say now he was face to face with Alec.

 

Alec sighed. He put down his bow and quiver on the nearest bench. He then turned back to face Magnus.

 

“What do you want, Magnus?” Alec asked, the tone was formal and clipped. It made Magnus wince. “I… I am worried.”

 

Alec folded his hands on his chest. He frowned.

 

“What business is this for, Magnus?”

 

Magnus couldn’t take it and just blurted out.

 

“My boyfriend ghosting me after we have a fight! Of course I have every right to be worried!”

 

Alec only stared at him. There was unmistakable confusion on his eyes that Magnus didn’t like at all.

 

“Your boyfriend? But you broke up with me!”

 

Magnus indeed didn’t like it one bit. He stared at Alec with not only confusion but also frustration. “What the fuck, Alexander?”

 

Alec then continued, “You told me to get out! What I supposed to think?!”

 

Magnus covered his face in frustration. He should have known that Alec would take it wrong way. He stared at Alec and blurted out. “What I meant was to get out of my loft for the moment! I didn’t mean for you to get out of my life for good, Alexander!”

 

Alec was stunned as realization dawned on him. He looked down and then whispered a soft “Oh…” that Magnus barely heard. Alec’s face flushed red with embarrassment. He also looked vulnerable. Magnus took a tentative step in front of him. He hesitantly touched Alec, he was afraid Alec would pull back.

 

Alec tensed up but he didn’t pull back. Magnus considered it as a sign and pulled him into his embrace. Alec put his head on Magnus’s shoulder. Magnus patted his head and drew soothing circles on his back with his free hand. He kissed the top of Alec’s head and drowned himself in his smell.

 

“It felt like I hadn’t seen you for a week or more while in fact it was just yesterday. I really hate fighting with you, Alexander.”

 

Alec mumbled a response. It sounded like “I felt the same”

 

Magnus pulled back from their hug. He noticed Alec also had dark circles under his eyes. Magnus felt sadness wash over him. This circumstance affected them bad.

 

Magnus touched Alec’s cheek. He stroked the dark circles slowly with his thumb. Alec touched Magnus’s hand and leaned into it. It was like a trance but Magnus broke it.

 

“Alexander, we need to talk.”

 

Alec nodded. There was uncertainty in his eyes.

 

Magnus smiled softly.

 

“It will be fine. Let’s talk at home. It felt cold without you.”

 

XXXX

 

Magnus portaled them back to the loft. He led Alec to the living room and sat on the sofa. Neither of them knew what to say but Magnus gathered his resolve and started talking.

 

“We have differences. The most obvious of course that I am a warlock and you are a shadowhunter but we should never let it stop us.” Magnus reached for Alec’s hands and held them tenderly. “We will have different opinions at times but it’s normal. We should overcome our differences instead of fighting about them.”

 

Magnus looked down, a wistful smile on his face.

 

“I was being a hypocrite. I told you to not push me away when trouble arose but I pushed you away. We ended up having this kind of misunderstanding. I am truly sorry Alexander.”

 

Alec grabbed both of Magnus’ hands. He fiddled with them so Magnus would look at him. When he had Magnus’ full attention Alec shook his head.

 

“No, Magnus. I was also at fault for being insensitive that night and then assuming we broke up. I was being silly.” Alec clasped their hands together. “Our relationship is my first relationship. There are some things I can’t grasp yet and there will be times I will make silly assumptions like this I guess but I hope you will always be there when I do it. So you can help me understand and make sure I won’t repeat it”

 

“Also,” Alec looked at Magnus with wistful smile painted on his face. He unclasped one of his hands and stroked Magnus’ dark circles with his thumb. “I can see it affected you badly too, you looked tired. I am sorry, Magnus.”

 

Magnus was stunned. Trust Alexander to made him feel touched by his words.

 

“Please never stop amazing me like this, Alexander.”

 

Alec just smiled then his expression turned weird. It was as if he tried to repress his smile. Magnus raised his eyebrow and tilted his head.

 

“What is it, Darling?”

 

Alec shot him a fond smile, he pointed toward the sweater Magnus was wearing.

 

“That’s my sweater that you called blasphemy, right? My sweater.”

 

Magnus bit his cheek to prevent a sheepish smile but it happened anyway.

 

“Well…” Magnus stalling, “I missed you too much. I know it was only yesterday but-“

 

Whatever Magnus would say after that was forgotten. Alec threw himself toward Magnus. He hugged him until his back met the sofa. Alec couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“A-Alexander?”

 

Magnus was too shocked to process it. What he knew was that his back was on the sofa, his eyes looked at the ceiling and Alec on top of him, hugging him tight.

 

“Magnus Bane,” Alec whispered. “I have told you this but I will repeat it at any given chance I have. I love you. I love you so much.”

 

Magnus could feel unshed tears in his eyes. He was being emotional again. He slid his hand behind Alec’s neck and whispered back.

 

“I love you too, Darling. More than you could imagine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Twitter
> 
> @Delveiryu18
> 
> or 
> 
> Tumblr with the same user name as this one ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> P.S There will be no one shot next week


End file.
